The invention relates to a device for height adjustment of a rigid sliding cover of a vehicle roof, said cover being connected near its rear edge on each side with a sliding shoe or a sliding shoe support by means of a swivelable arm, said shoe or shoe support being guided in or on a track, said track being mounted along one side edge of a roof opening coverable by said cover.
The height adjustment of the sliding cover, which is required to ensure that the sliding cover is flush with the vehicle roof in the closed position, is generally accomplished by vertical displacement of the guide track. This requires loosening a plurality of mounting screws and adjusting adjustment screws, requiring considerable effort. It is also known to modify the distance between the pivot points of the arm, at which it is mounted at one end to the cover and at the other end to the sliding shoe or sliding shoe support, for the purpose of height adjustment of the sliding cover, by means of an adjustment screw, said screw being accessible from below. In order to permit this accessibility, the arm must be disposed on the inside of the guide track and therefore relatively far inside the roof opening. Consequently, the width of the roof opening is reduced, and, when a transparent sliding cover is used, it makes it necessary to cover the edge of said cover over a relatively wide area so that the arm is not visible from outside.
An object of the invention is to provide a device for height adjustment, said device being adjustable laterally from within the roof opening, occupying little space, and being mountable on the outside of the guide track, so that the roof opening has a considerable width and the covering edge required when a glass cover is used can be narrow.
This object is achieved according to a preferred embodiment of the invention by virtue of the fact that the arm is swivelably mounted at one end on the sliding shoe or sliding shoe support and at the other end on one end of a lever, said lever being mounted on the cover so that it rotates about an axis which is remote from the pivot point, and is lockable in any position relative to the cover. By rotating the lever, the sliding cover can be adjusted heightwise in a simple manner.
Preferably, the lever is mounted rotatably between its ends on a plate extending downward from the cover, and is fastenable at its other end to the plate by means of a bolt, said bolt passing through a curved slot in the plate.
To facilitate swiveling the lever by means of a screwdriver, a bolt can be welded to the lever to provide a rotatable bearing, said bolt being provided with an adjustment slot at the end which faces the roof opening. This bolt can be made in the form of a threaded bolt, and can be clampable by a nut against the plate in order to form a second fastening for the lever to the bolt.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.